


summer bliss

by rosesandcinnamon



Series: All She Could Be [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, disgustingly sweet fluff, everyone is mentioned but only mikasa has a spoken line, happy epilogue no 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcinnamon/pseuds/rosesandcinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia's back in her hometown the summer after her freshman year of college, and she's so happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	summer bliss

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing this and Come On Get Higher came on my Pandora, and I felt like it was meant to be.
> 
> A sweet ficlet as a thank you for everyone who was so kind last night, because I can't stop smiling today. <3 <3 <3

It’s the summer after their freshman year of college, and Historia is so unbelievably happy.

Her 19th birthday was months ago, and it was perfect.

She’s sitting in the back of Connie’s incredibly shitty pickup truck with Ymir, and Reiner and Bertholdt,  Annie and Mikasa, Eren and Armin, Sasha, you name them, they were there.

Connie’s driving isn’t actually that bad, he’s trying for the sake of the numerous people in the bed of his truck, poor kid. The wind is blowing all around her and the sun is shining down on them, it feels so good and _she_ feels so good.

Ymir’s across from her, and normally Historia would be disappointed they’re not right next to each other, but the sight of her is enough.

She’s looking at Historia like she hung the stars in the sky, and Historia’s smiling widely, blonde hair flying everywhere, eyes so so so bright with love and happiness.

Mikasa nudges Historia, smirking, hand in Annie’s.

“Calm down the heart eyes, will you? It’s gay as fuck.”

Historia laughs, shaping her hair into a ponytail to keep it out of her face.

“Like you have room to talk!”

Ymir snickers, and Historia feels like her chest is going to just _explode_ , she’s so fucking happy, here with her friends and her girlfriend.

It feels like she has never been as happy as she is right now, and maybe that’s true.

Squinting in the bright light, Historia mouths “I love you” to Ymir, and she leans forward to lace their fingers together, saying it back.

 


End file.
